The Boy Who Waited
by neo-king-93
Summary: He has waited for 9 years… 8 months… 3 week… 2 days… 11 hours… 25 minutes… and 42 seconds for the man to come back... until he didn't have to wait anymore. TWO-SHOT [THE LAST CHAPTER IS UP! STORY IS NOW COMPLETE THANK YOU ALL ]
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something I came up with, don't worry I'll have the next chapter for Glee up by next Tuesday, i'll have a poll up later on, but I'll put up the information on when i post the next chapter, but thank you again for your continued support. Hope you at least enjoy this little one shot**

**NK93**

* * *

><p>As the smoke cleared from Voldemort's demise, Harry looked at the withering body of Voldemort with pain in his eyes, it was finally over, yet he didn't know why it felt so empty. He was broken out of his as he was engulfed in a huge hug, he turned to see Hermione crying as he embraced him tightly.<p>

"Harry, gods… it's over, it's finally over!" She cried out.

"You did it Harry!" Ron cheered, as he patted Harry on the back.

"Yeah…" Harry replied, his voice void and empty.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked, as she came up to him, placing a comforting hand on his face, however, he flinched from the touch.

"Nothing… I'm just… I don't know… waiting…" he replied, as he looked at the survivors who were all cheering.

"Waiting? For what?" Hermione asked.

"I'm here with you Harry, you don't have to wait for anything else, we have each other, and that's all that matters, this whole nightmare is over…" Ginny said.

"Nightmare huh… just like he promised…" he muttered, as tears began to fall down, he looked back at all the times he had waited, waited for _him_, waited for the moment he'd take him away from this.

"What are you talking about mate? Why aren't you happy? It's finally over!" Ron cried out.

"Let him breathe guys, it might have been over, but look at him, he can barely stand on his own…" Neville said, pushing everyone back, allowing Harry to take a deep breath.

"Let us be Neville, can't you see this is a time of celebrating, no need to be calming down," Ron retorted.

"Shut up! ALL OF YOU!" Harry bellowed, glaring at Ron with as much hatred he could muster, shocking everyone.

"Ha-Harry? Are you okay love?" Ginny asked, hesitantly reaching out for Harry, suddenly a sound was heard, there was a whooshing sound Harry suddenly perked up as he looked around for the source.

"He came back!" He beamed as they all watched a blue box fading into existence, as it appeared the door opened up.

"What are we doing here Doctor?" A women's voice called out of the box, as a young man in his early twenties walked out of the box, he was tall, almost reaching 6'0 even, he had chin length dark brown hair, dark green eyes, he was wearing a baby blue buttoned up shirt, a coffee brown two button jacket, cuffed dark blue pants, high top with a slight heel, and a maroon bowtie.

"Hurry up Pond, I'm a few minutes late…" the Doctor said.

"Alright, alright I'm out… damn what the hell happened here?" The young woman said, she had long auburn hair, green eyes, she wore a dark red and dark white plaid long sleeve shirt, thigh length jean skirt, grey leggings, brown cowboy boots, and a dark grey scarf.

"I don't know… I can't be late… I just can't be… I promised," the Doctor asked looked around sadness in his eyes.

"Wouldn't be the first time you promised to be a few years late," the young woman said.

"No, but I promised him I'd take him away Amy… we were going to run away together, him and me, together… I promised him, he was too young almost 12 but I knew… he was meant to come with me forever…" the Doctor smiled sadly as he looked around.

"You mean, you fell in love with the boy? How come I've never met him?" Amy asked.

"9 years…" a voice called out from behind them, they both turned to see a young man staring at them, well actually at the Doctor, he had messy raven black hair, emerald green eyes, he was wearing baby blue t-shirt under a blue zipped-up sweater, a brown leather jacket on top, dark blue loose fitting jeans, and black high tops.

"Harry?" The Doctor's eyes widen.

"Hold on this is the boy?" Amy asked.

"9 years… 8 months… 3 week… 2 days… 11 hours… 25 minutes… and 42 seconds… you're late Doctor…" Harry said, tears falling down.

"Sorry, guess I took a wrong turn in Vegas 12, lovely place you know, you'd love it," the Doctor replied, smiling slightly.

"I'm sure I will," Harry stated.

"Harry… who is he?" Hermione asked.

"A very late man… that's who he is," Harry replied.

"And I thought I kept track," Amy joked.

"Come back here Harry, he could be a very dangerous man," Ginny pleaded.

"A very dangerous man indeed…" he smiled.

"Come along Potter, it's time we saw the world," the Doctor said, reaching his hand out.

"Go Harry, and tell Jack to stop asking me for a threesome with Ianto," Neville smiled as he patted Harry on the back.

"I'm going back Neville… thank you for everything," Harry said, hugging Neville tightly.

"Just be sure to visit once in a while, and don't be too late," he joked.

"I won't… be sure to watch us run Neville, I'll miss you," he said as he turned back and beaming at the Doctor began running up to him, engulfing him in a huge hug.

"I've missed you," the Doctor said.

"As have I, my Doctor," Harry said.

"Didn't know you had this in you, Doctor," Amy smiled as he looked at the two embracing one another.

"Amelia Pond, meet Harry Potter, you both have something in common you know, aside from being with the sexiest man in the whole universe, you are the girl who waited, and the boy who waited, it took me a while, but I did keep my promise," he said.

"I didn't doubt it for a second," Harry said as he kissed the Doctor passionately.

"I didn't need to see this, I'll be inside if you need me," Amy said, going back inside the box.

"HARRY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ginny cried out in horror and betrayal.

"Don't you think it's time to leave Harry?" The Doctor muttered, ignoring the shrieking

"You promised me the universe, time and space, and I'm going to make sure you keep that promise Doctor," Harry said, as he took out his wand and broke it throwing it back as if throwing back a bouquet of flowers.

"Well then… no time like the present," he said as they both boarded the box, ignoring the calls of the survivors who watched their Savior kiss a man and run away with him in a blue box, never to be seen or heard from again. Until Neville called Harry to be his best man to the wedding of the century, Neville Longbottom, mild manner and always kind, was getting married with Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones, that was a wedding to end all weddings. The Boy-who-live-to-wait-for-the-Doctor and the Doctor… together forever, one a Time Lord, and the other Master of Death, never aging and always changing, but always running together forever.

* * *

><p><strong>SO i hope you liked it, I know not many of you might like it, but it's something that I've been thinking about and decided to just post it up, regardless of anyone liking it, and again I'll have the next chapter for GleexHp x-over up this Tuesday<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for updating it soo late, it's just that I revised this work at least 10 different times, and it never came out the way I wanted it too, but now that I've finished it, I feel... happy, I think this is a good way to show their beginning, also it's only fair to say that there will SPOILERS however they're not TOO big, but still SPOILERS **

**Also the name I put for the Doctor is NOT his true name, it just means Angel in Tamil, which is supposed to be the oldest language in the world, though I don't really know. This is how is looks like... {****தேவதூதர்****} So I hope you all enjoy this **

**NK93**

* * *

><p>Harry was content with his life now, he was married to the most wonderful man in the world, if albeit mad, but that's what he loved about his Doctor, that the man was a madman with a blue box, not only that but he was promised space and time, and the doctor delivered. He was currently looking at his love moving around fiddling with the TARDIS, always calling her sexy, at some point he should feel jealous, but he doesn't, the reason for that being is because he couldn't help but agree with his Doctor, the TARDIS is indeed sexy.<p>

"What are you thinking about Harry?" The 15th Doctor asked Harry, who was shaken from his musing, Harry couldn't believe that it's already been almost 910 years since their first encounter. When they went through the first regeneration, Harry cried alongside Clara, who became like a sister to him. Now he was used to the changes his husband would go, although it did still hurt, but it was a blessing also, it was like they were falling in love with each other all over again.

"Nothing Doctor… just remembering," Harry replied.

"You know, Lewis and Jenna aren't here, you can say my name in front of me," he said with smirk.

"I know but what would be the fun in that, anyways, I love calling you Doctor… my Doctor," he replied.

"Oh… well then, in that case by all means sweetie, call me whatever it is you like, as long as you're in all my lives I'll always be happy," he replied his new regeneration was a huge flirt, he had shaggy light brown hair, Dark Brown eyes, and a baby face that made all hearts melt, Harry's included. **[Thomas Brodie-Sangster]**

"Oh you… big flirt," Harry rolled his eyes.

"So what was my lovely husband thinking about?" The Doctor asked.

"About the time we first met, remember?" Harry asked.

"I remember it as if it was just 900 years ago," he teased.

"Actually it was 909 years… 8 months… 3 weeks… 2 days… 11 hours… 25 minutes… and 42 seconds if I remember correctly," Harry replied with his own smirk.

"You do love rubbing it in my face don't you," the Doctor narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well you made me wait mister," Harry countered.

"So how did you two meet?" A voice called out, they both turned to see Jenna and Lewis walk into the TARDIS, Jenna was the Doctor's newest companion, Lewis was her younger brother, Jenna was the first American the Doctor had met in this form, Harry and the Doctor had a fight which ended in Harry walking out, and the Doctor being reckless. The Doctor and Jenna's meeting was extremely similar to his meeting with Amy Pond, who Harry would sometimes visit, much to the Doctor's chagrin. Jenna had long fiery blonde hair, hazel green eyes, and a smile that would could light up the whole room, while her brother, well step-brother, had dark brown almost black hair, and sea green eyes. **[Emma Stone and Logan Lerman]**

"We actually met back in London, when the Doctor was barely in his 11th face, I remember it very well, my first impression of the Doctor, was that he was bonkers, a madman with a blue box," Harry chuckled.

"OI! One thing you should know by now love, and you two as well should know this by now, I am most definitely a madman with a blue box," the Doctor puffed out in pride.

"Oh hush you, anyways, it happened way back in 1992, I was twelve at that time, and I just found out that I was a wizard the year before, now imagine my surprise when I have to go to a magic school, anyways, after my crazy first year at Hogwarts, and before you two start laughing, I was also laughing as well, though I didn't want to sound rude, anyways, it was my summer vacation, and as usual I was with my… horrible relatives…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

***Flashback***

_Harry was sighing for what seemed the umpteenth time, he was bored out of his skull he was currently levitating his books in the air, during his first year, he realized that he could do wandless and wordless magic, he was spinning the book around with his fingers, when he heard a crash in the backyard of the house, he quickly got up and with a wave of his hand unlocked all the locks that were outside his room, courtesy of his dear fat Uncle Vernon, as well as Dobby, though he couldn't be mad at the little house-elf, he was only trying to protect him._

_He thanked whatever deity out there that his relative left him alone for the whole weekend in the house, otherwise he'd have to deal with that creepy cat lady Mrs. Figgs. As he made his way downstairs he noticed a blue police call box._

_"__What?" Harry frowned as he quickly rushed to his back yard, he looked around and saw that no one else seemed to have noticed, also, he didn't realize but above him a transparent light blue barrier was slowly repairing itself, however it never sent any alarms to a certain old croon, who was using magic to… deflower a young muggle boy, but that is a story for never, he also noticed that smoke was coming out of windows, he began banging on the door._

_"__Are you okay! Excuse me! Can you hear me?!" He called out, suddenly the doors shot open, causing Harry to stumble back and watched in shock as someone walked out of the box, the man was extremely tall, with chin length brown hair, dark green eyes, his clothes were tattered and slightly singed._

_"__Hello, sorry about that, I seemed to have crashed into an electromagnetic force field, generated by small magnetic pulses that affected my ship, but it's all better now… I think…" the man said as he looked around the box, using a weird pen-like item on the area around him._

_"__I'm sorry?" Harry frowned._

_"__Never mind, anyways can you tell me where I might find the young Amelia Pond?" The man asked, still not looking over at Harry, he frowned when the light on the items continued to flicker, "come on don't do this to me," he groaned as he banged the item on the side of the police box._

_"__I don't know anyone like that, is she your daughter?" Harry asked._

_"__No, that's ridiculous, she isn't my daughter, she's the girl with the crack on her wall, but I just don't know why it's there, I promised her that I'd be back for her, but my ship is still being pretty difficult, you know repairing itself after crashing and taking in all that excess energy," the man said rather quickly and without taking a single breath._

_"__Um… okay… no I haven't seen or heard of her, sorry… are you sure you don't need any help, your clothes look burned, and steam is coming out of your… box," Harry said hesitantly._

_"__I am quite certain…" the man said he turned to look at Harry and his eyes widen._

_"__Harry, Harry Potter, and you are?" Mentally giggling, he said the same thing Hermione said to him last year at the train._

_"__I'm… uh… the Doctor, just the Doctor," the Doctor said._

_"__The Doctor? What kind of a Doctor are you?" Harry asked._

_"__I'm just the Doctor," he replied._

_"__Are you sure? Well are you hungry?" Harry asked._

_"__Famished, do you have any fish fingers and custard?" The Doctor asked._

_"__Um… I think so, my cousin never eats them and it's all I have to look forward to for breakfast," Harry admitted._

_"__Why?" He asked._

_"__My… relatives… they don't like me all that much… they call me a freak… are you a wizard doctor?" Harry asked as they walked inside the house._

_"__That's horrible, no one should ever treat a child like that, and I don't know what that means young Harry," the Doctor said._

_"__It's okay I'm used to it by now, are you sure you're not a wizard, I mean with your wand and everything, though I have to admit it's not like any other wand I've ever seen, here's mine," Harry said taking out his wand, he always had it in his pocket, in case Dudley tried to attack him._

_"__Hmm… interesting I can feel a powerful form of radiation around you, but the stick… it's emitting an electromagnetic disturbance, hmm… what are you Harry Potter?" The Doctor asked._

_"__I'm a wizard, I thought you knew that, I mean aren't you a wizard as well?" Harry asked._

_"__A wizard… ah yes I remember them… strange humans, always using radiation and electromagnetism to do those strange things, but you don't seem like those other wizards," the Doctor said._

_"__I'm sorry? I don't understand what are you talking about?" Harry asked._

_"__I see, well to me you 'wizards' are nothing more than advanced humans, with the ability to call on electromagnetism and radiation, or 'magic' as you call it, though I don't know why you would want to be exposed to that much radiation, I mean it does accelerate your healing cells, allowing you a longer life, but the more exposed you are to it, the more painful the 'spells' become, and the more chance you have of being infertile," he said._

_"__Um… okay…" Harry frowned, not knowing what to say. Soon they changed the subject and began talking about everything from Hogwarts to the Doctor being a Time Lord, and to the many planets, timelines, and universes the Doctor has visited. They even talked all about Harry's abuse, the Doctor seemed extremely angry by that news, Harry told the Doctor everything, even the things he's never told anyone, like the beatings he'd sometimes get._

_"__They sound amazing Doctor," Harry sighed, as the Doctor finished talking about his last adventure with Donna Noble, Harry felt as though the Doctor might understand all the pain he's been going through._

_"__It really was Harry," the Doctor sighed as he took Harry's hand in his, causing Harry to blush._

_"__I wouldn't mind seeing it… you know time and space… it'll be a relief not being in this nightmare," Harry stammered._

_"__Would you like to come with me? One day?" The Doctor asked hopefully._

_"__I'd love that Doctor," Harry said, suddenly there was a siren sound that interrupted them, the Doctor rose from his chair after he'd finished his food, he rushed outside and saw that the TARDIS was beginning to steam once more._

_"__No… don't do this to me!" He groaned._

_"__What's wrong Doctor?" Harry asked._

_"__The TARDIS is phasing again, its like it's rejecting the energy that's feeding off of her, I have to go into the future for another five minutes," the Doctor said._

_"__Will you be back?" Harry asked, tears threatening to fall, the Doctor crouched in front of Harry with a smile on his face._

_"__Of course Harry I'll come back and when I do I'll be sure to take you away from this nightmare, you'll never have to be with those horrible people again," the Doctor assured him._

_"__Okay… maybe I can meet this Amelia Pond," Harry said._

_"__Amelia! That's right, I might take a bit more than five minutes, I have to get Amelia Pond as well, I also promised I'd take her along," the Doctor said._

_"__You always promise to take kids away from their houses?" Harry asked, feeling slightly jealous._

_"__Not always, but I promised her that I'd help her with something, with you I promise you the world, no I promise you all of time and space, we'll be running through," the Doctor said still at eye level with Harry, their faces were merely inches apart._

_"__We'll be running? Running from what?" Harry asked._

_"__Not from what… but to what… to our future Harry, I told you that I'm always going to change faces, this might be my last face, but I won't age that much, so while you grow up I'll wait for you," he said._

_"__Wait for what?" Harry asked, his heart beating profusely._

_"__Waiting for the day I can tell you my real name…" he whispered._

_"__I'd like that Doctor… so you promise to be back? You promise to take me from this nightmare? And do you promise that we'll run to a future?" Harry asked._

_"__I promise," the Doctor said, before gently pressing his lips onto Harry's, it was a sign of them sealing their promise._

_"__You know… you just took my first kiss," Harry muttered._

_"__I'll be sure to take full responsibility," the Doctor replied, the whooshing sound became louder and the Doctor got up and rushed inside, "I'll be back Harry, I promise!" And with that the TARDIS whooshed out of existence._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"… and he did come back… although he was 9 years… 8 months… 3 weeks… 2 days… 11 hours… 25 minutes… and 42 seconds late, my dear Doctor did come, during that time I made friends with Neville, and I told him everything about my Doctor, and in turn he told me about a man he met named Captain Jack Harkness, although they met during our sixth year, I told Neville how the Doctor took my first kiss. Ever since then, I would wait every night outside my aunt and uncle's house and wait, when it became 3 in the morning I returned to my bed and sighed, even after those 9 years, I never gave up hope, I knew that one day my Doctor would come," Harry said as he glanced at the Doctor who was smiling sweetly at Harry, they hugged once more and gave each other a passionate kiss.

"I told you I'd come, and I told you I'd take responsibility," the Doctor said.

"Aye, that's true," Harry replied.

"That was so beautiful Harry, I wish I had a love story like that," Jenna sighed.

"Dude, you made Harry wait that long! I'm shocked he didn't castrate you on the spot," Lewis joked.

"Oh, but I got my revenge in the end, if I remember correctly you were trying to kill… James Dean, I think it was in 1950, why did you want to kill him…? OH I remember, I was making out with him during his birthday party, it was truly amazing, James Dean sure knows how to please a guy," Harry smirked, while Jenna and Lewis were laughing at the pout the Doctor was giving them.

"I wasn't going to kill him… I merely wanted to send him to the center of the earth, besides I would've done it if Amy wasn't so keen on taking all those pictures of me and Marilyn Monroe," the Doctor huffed.

"Oh get over it, I did come back to you didn't I? Doctor?" Harry stated.

"After all those years… how is it that I'm still in love with you?" The doctor sighed as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Because doctor… you like watching us run, that and I'm a hell of a lover in bed," he wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

"That you are love, now who's taking responsibility for who?" The Doctor joked.

"Ugh I did not want to know about that," Lewis groaned as he went to his room.

"I'm going to sleep, after going on a date with a young and still insanely sexy John Hamm, I've got to go to bed… man he wore me out… not in that way… I mean… we were just watching a movie… I mean Imma go to bed before I dig an even bigger whole," Jenna stammered before rushing to her room.

"I still don't understand the youths of today," Harry said.

"But what's the fun in knowing about them, if it's fun watching them squirm," the Doctor joked.

"Very true… now my dear Doctor where to next?" Harry asked, as they went to the console and looked at all the places they've never seen, and the timelines they haven't yet visited.

"Don't know love… but wherever we are, I'm just happy to be with you," the Doctor said as he kissed Harry, passionately and hungrily.

Once they broke off, Harry just smiled and looked intently in the Doctor's eyes, "you promised time and space Doctor, and I'm holding you to it… do you remember the words I told you on our wedding day?"

"How could I forget… those were the words I've been waiting to hear my whole life…" the Doctor said as he let a single tear fall.

"Well… let me say it once more…" Harry said as he leaned in and whispered in the Doctor's ear, _'I love you with all my heart… __**Tēvatūtar**__, no matter what… time and space… you and me Doctor… you watch us run…' _he said as kissed the Doctor as if his life depended on it. It was as if they just met, everything was new and even the places they revisited had different problems. The story of the Doctor and the Boy-Who-Lived was passed down as one of the most beloved stories in all the universe, it was second only to the Return of Gallifrey, which marked a new era for the Time Lords, however both those stories would one day be surpassed by Tyler Matthews Evans, the son of the Doctor and the Master of Death, the savior of the Universe, though that is a story for another time…

_**[**'__We're all different people, all though our lives.  
>And that's okay, that's good, you've got to keep moving.<br>So long as you remember the people you used to be…'**]**_

_-Eleventh Doctor_

* * *

><p><strong>That's the ending of this story... wow i feel like horrible, I didn't know i would cry so much, thanks to all the views and reviews you left me, I hope you all enjoyed this TWO-SHOT of Doctor Who and Harry Potter. It was absolutely... FANTASTIC :D<strong>


End file.
